Yuumalady (Kurahashi Hinano's part)
by Fuechi
Summary: Aku cuma mau menyapamu, setidaknya sebelum hidungmu mimisan! Sini, biar kubantu. -buat ultah mz ikemen berpucuk ganda- #HariPucukSedunia


Hari ini rencananya sih cuma pergi ke kantor pos untuk membeli beberapa kartu pos dan amplop. Yah, sekalian cuci matalah, bosan 'kan di rumah terus. Lumayan, banyak toko dan kafe di jalan yang promo diskon. Ah, liburan itu memang mestinya dinikmati begini. PR bisa nanti. 'Kan liburan akhir tahun masih panjang.

Gadis ikal bermarga Kurahashi itu bergumam pada diri sendiri. Sedari tadi tak berhenti-berhentinya ia mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat _denial_ diikuti oleh sejumlah kalimat-kalimat _comforter_. Ia meniupkan udara ke sarung tangan yang dipakainya, kemudian kembali mengeratkan genggaman pada tali ranselnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **"Yuumalady (Kurahashi Hinano's part)"**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei**

 **#HariPucukSedunia**

* * *

.

.

.

Suasana jalanan masih belum jauh berbeda dengan natal lalu. Hiasan masih tergantung di mana-mana. Merah dan hijau. Ceri dan lonceng.

Lalu perhatiannya terpaku pada salah satu kafe di situ. Sesosok yang tampaknya ia kenal tengah menutup pintu sembari memegangi mantelnya.

Yah, Hinano tidak terlalu dekat dengannya sih, tapi yang pasti dia ini bukan semacam Itona yang kerjaannya memperhatikan dari belakang layar dan merancang, atau Karma yang kelewat 'aktif' sampai-sampai seluruh penjuru Kunugigaoka tidak mungkin ada yang tak mengenalnya. Tidak, tidak. Anak ini tak mungkin melakukan itu karena peran _front line-_ nya. Bisa dibilang begitu?

Terkadang Hinano agak penasaran juga dengannya. Ia tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri yang bersangkutan karena anak itu berjalan agak cepat.

"...k..Kapten—"

Tak Hinano sangka, anak itu menoleh. Ah, ia merasa dipanggil rupanya. Tapi keduanya tampak memperlihatkan wajah lucu. Satunya keheranan, satunya agak terkejut. Terkejut kenapa ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kapten'.

"Kurahashi-san?"

Ya mungkin tadinya Hinano hanya bermaksud bercanda, tapi entah kenapa sebutan itu yang keluar dari bibir kecil sang gadis. Daripada 'Kapten', kenapa ia tak memanggilnya dengan panggilan biasa? 'Ketua kelas' atau 'Isogai-kun' akan terdengar lebih wajar. Yah, tapi tak salah juga sih...jika dalam budaya barat.

Gadis oranye itu menggaruk sisi belakang kepalanya, bermaksud tertawa, namun tak jadi karena matanya segera terfokus pada hal lain yang terlihat sangat tidak biasa pada sang ketua kelas. Kontras dari itu, Hinano segera terbahak kecil. Pemuda berpucuk sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Merah banget," ucap si oranye kemudian sambil menunjuk mancung Isogai dari kejauhan.

Ah, iya, pasti karena cuaca dingin yang masih menembus kulit begini, menyebabkan perubahan warna pada indera pernapasan itu. Lalu si _ikemen_ pun ikut tertawa. Tanpa menyadari merah lainnya menampakkan diri ke permukaan.

Kali ini, Hinano hampir menjerit histeris.

"I—Isogai-kun! Da—darah!" paniknya.

"Hah?" Jari bersarung tangan itu meraih lubang hidungnya sendiri, tapi terhenti karena mendengar Kurahashi Hinano kembali menjerit.

"Jangan—" Gadis itu langsung melepas sarung tangannya dan menyambar batang hidung Isogai untuk menekannya. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit kaget. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya Hinano dorong pelan ke pinggiran jalan.

"...um…'Jangan'...tapi sarung tangan Kurahashi-san malahan yang kotor! I...ini, ganti pakai sarung tanganku saja—"

"Ah, benar juga... Tak apalah..." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"T—tapi—uhf—" Isogai merogoh-rogoh saku mantelnya karena seingat dirinya, ada sapu tangan adiknya di sana. Dan...ternyata ingatannya salah. Isogai kembali mengeluh, kali ini karena ia merasa posisi badannya agak canggung dengan tangan kecil Hinano di hidungnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu mengerti, karena setelah itu ia menambahkan lagi,"Sudahlaah, benar tidak apa-apa kok," ujarnya. "Daripada itu...apa kamu sedang tidak fit, ya?" Ia mendudukkan si _ikemen_ di bangku panjang terdekat di area trotoar, didongakkannya sedikit kepala pemuda itu, kemudian dilanjutkannya menahan aliran darah di hidung Isogai dengan jari yang dilapisi sarung tangannya. Kali ini gantian sarung tangan sebelahnya. Wajahnya berubah sedikit khawatir.

"Aku hanya merasa hidungku sedikit kaku dan gatal sih tadi..." ucap Isogai kemudian. "Tak kukira bakal sampai begini. Ah, tapi maaf merepotkan, Kurahashi-san."

Yang diajak bicara menggeleng kuat.

"Sudah kubilang tak apa." Hinano mengelap ujung hidung Isogai, lalu melipat sarung tangannya. "Tunggu sebentar." Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya menuju keran air terdekat untuk memeras darah yang menempel di kain tersebut. Sadar-sadar dagunya sudah mendarat di pinggir keran, ia menahan jeritannya. _"U...uwaah...ya ampun, aku ngapain siiih..."_ Ternyata si ikal ini agak malu juga. Malu karena canggung. Iya, dia 'kan tak pernah sampai segitunya pada seorang laki-laki. Seorang Isogai Yuuma, yang biasanya hanya ia lihat dari kejauhan.

Menyalakan keran, ia menghela napas menenangkan diri. Sehabisnya mencuci sarung tangan, ia beranjak kembali, untuk mendapati Isogai masih dalam posisi yang sama. "Aduh! Maaf menunggu..."

"Oh, tak apa kok. Malah aku yang harus bilang terima kasih pada Kurahashi-san."

Isogai lalu menyedot ingus untuk kesekian kalinya, dan disusul omelan Hinano,"Ei! Jangan!" Membuat _ikemen_ itu mau tak mau mesti tertawa melihat ekspresi manyun teman sekelasnya itu.

Gadis itu kali ini merogoh ranselnya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya diperhatikan dengan seksama oleh orang di depannya.

"...nah! Untung bawa," Hinano mengeluarkan sebungkus tisu dari ranselnya dan menarik selembar. Lalu menyadari matanya bertemu pandang dengan si ketua kelas. Agak kaget, kemudian spontan membuang pandangan ke tangan yang di roknya, di sana Hinano mulai menggulung tisu tersebut menjadi kecil. "A...anu, ini, Isogai-kun, dimasukkan ke hidung! Yah, memang bikin muka jelek sih, tapi buat sementara saja kok."

Pemuda berpucuk itu kembali tertawa. Dan si ikal kembali keheranan. Tapi Isogai membiarkannya begitu saja. Mungkin ia sedikit ingin iseng hari ini. Biarkanlah sesekali ia berlibur juga dari kesibukan urusan sekolah.

Isogai menyambut gulungan tisu pemberian Hinano. Ketika jari mereka bersentuhan, gadis oranye itu sedikit tersipu. Sayangnya pucuk itu tampak menyadarinya.

 _Baiklah, hari ini saja, ya, di sini lubuk hati berbicara._

"Terima kasih ya, Kurahashi-san. Tapi tampaknya sudah tidak terlalu deras sih." Tisu yang sudah digulung itu ia selipkan di lubang hidungnya untuk menyumbat darah yang keluar. "Aku...tidak masalah kok, kalau muka jadi jelek gara-gara ini. Asalkan Kurahashi-san menemani saja sampai depan rumahku."

"...Eh?" Sepertinya Kurahashi Hinano harus ke dokter THT besok. Jeda lama, kemudian akhirnya si oranye dapat berucap lagi,"...umm...baiklah..?"

Isogai terhenti,"...'baiklah'? Kukira Kurahashi-san bakal menolak, bukannya kau ada urusan?"

 _Hah? Pemuda ini sudah mengira akan ditolak, namun masih menanyakannya? Hmm... Tolong ijinkan Kurahashi Hinano bingung, kali iniii saja._

"Oh...anu, itu...urusan utamanya sudah beres kok. Isogai-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku...cuma mengambil barang ketinggalan di kafe magang kemarin. Yah, ini emang menunggu orang sih."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku—"

"Menunggu Kurahashi-san."

Yang disebut namanya melongo.

 _Tolong biarkan otak Kurahashi Hinano mencerna ini dulu. Ini...dia tak salah orang 'kan ya? Ya mungkin saja karena terlalu sering bersama Maehara, kepala si ikemen akhirnya juga tertular._

Hinano segera memukul pelan bahu lawan bicaranya dengan cemberut. Namun setelah itu keduanya terbahak kembali.

"Biar kutebak, Kurahashi-san sedang _window shopping..._ Bagaimana jika kutemani?"

"Eeh? T, tapi hidung Isogai-kun sedang begitu!"

"Tak apa, 'kan ada Kurahashi-san," jawab Isogai datar.

"Eh...b, bukan," Hinano kembali tersipu. "Maksudku adalah..."

"Karena jelek? Memalukan?"

Hinano mengacung-acung seolah bilang,"Nah itu!" Namun tampaknya Isogai tak memedulikannya. Atau sengaja tak memedulikannya.

"Karena ditemani Kurahashi-san kurasa tak apa kok. Jadi tidak malu sendirian, begitu." Terima kasih banyak, _ikemen_ berpucuk ganda. "Dan lagi, kalau kita menemukan tempat yang cocok, kita bisa istirahat sejenak di sana, bukan?"

Hinano menghela napas seolah berkata,"Iya deh..." Membuat Isogai tersenyum simpul. Maniknya yang jernih menatap gadis itu tanpa jeda. Baiklah, mungkin memang tisu itu satu-satunya yang membuat ketidakindahan di sana.

Kurahashi Hinano boleh meledak untuk ke sekian kalinya, karena kali ini ia mendapati badannya ditempeli makhluk _ikemen._ Ditambah lagi, tangannya juga digenggami erat-erat.

"Punya Kurahashi-san 'kan basah. Dan aku punya firasat kau akan menolak kalau kupinjami sarung tanganku. Jadi, begini saja."

 _Isogai Yuuma, tolong diulang? Nomor absen 10 kelas 3E dari level tersipu naik ke level berdebar. Apa biasanya ketua kelas mereka memang seperti ini?!_

Oh, dan Hinano mesti tahu kalau darah hidung pemuda pucuk itu sudah lama berhenti sejak sebelum gadis itu mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam ranselnya.

Iya, iya, biarkan mereka istirahat sejenak dari segala kepusingan sekolah. Sesekali saja.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Aieeeeeee maafkan lagi2 telat aplot /_;;;;

HABEDE MZ PUCUCCCC

...woooeee mz pucuk aing apain coba di sini /sungkem/crais

...huah gatau mau ngomong apa lagi selain OTSUKARESAMA DESHITA~


End file.
